Knitting Needles and Music
by TinySilverQuills
Summary: Sweden's missing his hammer and when he goes to ask Finny he find out something rather..funny Hetalia One-shot I don't own Hetalia Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya


It was a normal winter day with the Hanatamago Family, there was light snow falling and the sun was slowly setting. Sealand was in his room playing Minecraft with some other Micronations and Sweden was in his workshop working or another one of his projects when he realized that his hammer was missing. Sweden walked into the living room looking for little Fin in hopes he had seen it. He found Finland sitting on the couch with Hanatamago knitting a new scarf for Sealand since the boy had lost his old one while playing with Hanatamago in the woods behind their house.

"M' wife, h've you seen my h'mmer?" he asked.

Finland didn't answer. Sweden frowned a little before walking closer to the Finnish man and asked again.

"F'nland? H've you seen- Oh wa't, you h've your he'dph'nes in." he realized.

He pulled out the headphones to get Finland's attention but the music caught Sweden's attention instead,

"HARD ROCK HALLELUJAH!

ROCK'N ROLL ANGELS BRING THYN HARD ROCK HALLELUJAH

DEMONS AND ANGELS ALL IN ONE HAVE ARRIVED

ROCK'N ANGELS BRING THYN HARD ROCK HALLELUJAH

IN GOD'S CREATION SUPERNATURAL HIGH!"

Just then Sealand came tumbling down the stairs singing to the music and dancing with Hanatamago,

" Hard Rock Hallelujah! The true believers

Thou shall be saved

Brothers and sisters keep strong in the faith

On the day of Rockoning

It's who dares, wins

You will see the jokers soon'll be the new kings

All we need is lightning

With power and might

Striking down the prophets of false

As the moon is rising

Give us the sign

Now let us rise up in awe!"

Sweden looked at his wife and son in a look of shock and somewhat horror but Finland just looked up and smiled at him sweetly and continued to knit Sealand's new scarf and hummed along with the music. Sealand continued to dance around and sing along. Sweden, after snapping out of his state of shock, shook his head and continued his search for his hammer without asking Finland or Sealand if either of them had seen it. Then along came Hanatamago with his lost hammer in her mouth. Sweden took it out of her mouth and carried his newly found hammer and Hana and retreated back to his workshop. He put the dog down and went to turn on his own music to listen to while he worked.

His favorite group ABBA's popular song 'Mamma Mia' came blasting out of his speakers,

"Mamma mia, here I go again

My my, how can I resist you?

Mamma mia, does it show again?

My my, just how much I've missed you

Yes, I've been brokenhearted

Blue since the day we parted

Why, why did I ever let you go?

Mamma mia, now I really know,

My my, I could never let you go."

Sweden started dancing around the workshop while he worked on his latest project and boy could he dance. All through the night all you can heard is the sound of ABBA's and Lordi's music coming from the Hanatamago Residents. It could be heard all the way to the rest of the Nordics.

"Hmm sounds like Fin and Sverige are listening to their music again." noted Iceland

"Sounds like a battle of the bands over there. I can't even hear my music." complained Norway as he cranked up the volume slightly on his speakers.

"I'm in love, with a fairytale

Even though it hurts

Coz I don't care if I lose my mind

I'm already cursed"

"NORGE! I can't concentrate on my lego building! I'm making a lego replica of a viking ship but I can't do that with your loud music battling Sve's and Fin's!" complained Denmark

Norway smirked at the Danish man and just turned up the volume even more. So evil of Norway. With all three songs on full volume and battling against each other it made the volume of the noise increase to full max it could be heard all over the world. No one got any sleep that night. The next morning everyone was cranky except for the Nordics who walked into the world meeting the next day all refreshed and normal.

"What's up with you guys? You look terrible." laughed Denmark.


End file.
